A Cherryblossom Warrior
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Sakura's having one hell of a day. Everything that she knew came crushing down on her. She first dishonors her family and her injured father is recruited to the ninja army to fight the Sound. What's a girl to do? Read to find out! Ch.10 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I love it how my mom doesn't make my punisment rules clear. She told me i cant get on my computer for a month. And it sucks cause thats were I save my updates for my stories. But she didn't say I can't be on other computers aka my dad's computer. So i'm at my dad's house and I am bored so I decided to write another Naruto story. Let just it came to me while watching youtube.I don't own any thing thats my disclaimer.

* * *

-Out by one border patrol camps of Konoha-

It was nighttime and only a few ninjas were out on their post. There were many towers posted around Fire country's border. Each tower had a Kohona ninja posted and big torch on top for them to signal if there are any intruders.

The moon was hidden behind the storm clouds that were coming in. One of the ninjas on top of the tower watched for a threat. A lightening bolt flashed and the ninja caught sight of a flying object. He dodged it and turned toward the owner of the throwing star. The Konoha ninja could tell it was a Sound ninja by the clothing. But when the lightening flashed again the Konoha ninja could tell it Orochimaru the leader of the Sound Village. With this new information for the Konoha ninja and sprung into action.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Jutsus!" the ninja yelled as he blew a huge fire ball towards the huge unlit torch. As soon as it caught fire all the other towers lit up.

"Now all of Konoha will knows you are here even the Hokage," the ninja said with a smirk.

"That's exactly what I want," Orochimaru hissed as he grabbed the ninja and threw him off the tower.

-Where the Hokage was-

"Hokage-sama! We have trouble!" a man with a scar across his nose yelled as he ran up to the Third.

"What is it, Iruka?" the Third asked looking up from his painting.

"Orochimaru and his army are heading this way," Iruka informed.

"Hmmm..," the third mumbled as he thought of a plan,"Ebisu come here." A man wearing black shades walked up to the third Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Ebisu asked with a bow.

"I want you to recruit some men and then go accompany Fugaku Uchiha. There you will watch over the army. I will send news to you when any comes."

"But sir wouldn't Uchiha's army be good enough?" Ebisu asked.

"Ebisu in this case the tiniest grain of rice can tip the scale of victory," Sarutobi said like the wise ninja leader he is.

* * *

-In Sakura's Room-

"Let's see now quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ...," Sakura thought as she balanced a rice grain on her chopstick,"...Puntual!" She said happily as she wrote it down on her arm. A roaster crow causing Sakura to jump to her feet.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late. Hey Spot how bout you do your big sister a favor and help her with her chores?" She asked as she a bag of chicken feed to the back of her black and white dog.

She then tied a pole with a bone hanging in front of him. No sooner then she was done Spot took off chasing the unreachable bone in front of him and ran out the door leaving seeds all on the floor.

-With Sakura's Father-

"Oh Honorable Ancestors...please help Sakura impress the Matchmaker today," Sakura's father prayed. In the background you can see Spot running and chickens flying in the air like bowling pins.

"Hello father I brought you...Woah!" Sakura yelped as she bumped into her father. He caught the tea pot but the cup fell helplessly to the floor.

"Sakura.." her father sighed as he looked at the broken glass cup on the floor.

"Don't worry I brought a spare!" she said happily as she pulled out another cup.

"Sakura-"

"Remember what the doctor said three cups in the morning-" She said as she poured the tea.

"Sakura-"

"and three cups at night," Sakura finished handing the cup to her father.

"Sakura, should you already be in town. We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father, I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Sakura said as she jumped on her horse and took off to town.

"Hurry!" her father yelled after her,"I guess I'm going...to pray some more." With a sigh of worry he turned around and walked to the shrine.

* * *

"Rei, where is your daughter? The matchmaker is not a patient woman you know," a lady with blond hair and blue eyes warned.

"I know Yoko. Gosh of all the days to be late! I know I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck," Rei sighed in desperation.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides I got all the luck we'll need," said an old woman who was holding up a wicker cage with a cricket inside, "Ok this your chance to prove yourself." After she whispered those words she put her hand over her eyes and walked out on the busy street.

"Granma! No!" Rei cried out as her mother-in-law walked out in the busy street. Everything on the street began to crash while trying to avoid Grandma.

When the dust cleared out Granma emerged unharmed on the other side of the crossing.

"This one is a lucky one!" she yelled with glee as she held up the cricket who faint after the whole fiasco. Rei looked at her mother-in-law and with a sigh of relief shook her head.

Just then Sakura came riding up to her mother and hops off her horse.

"I'm hear!" Sakura yelled happily looking at her mother. Rei looked at her daughter with a scold. Too bad Sakura didn't have a mirror on cause she would to scold herself. She had leaves and twigs in her long pink hair mud smugs on her face and her clothes were disheveled. The look Rei was giving Sakura was not caused by only her appearance but also because of her tardiness.

"What? But Mama I had to-"

"No excuses now lets get you cleaned up," Rei said as she pushed her towards one of the houses.

* * *

Well what do you guys think. I bet you guys can tell me where this idea is from. NE ways I'll see if I could shorten my punishment aka sneak on my computer to update my off two stories for ya people. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!...Again! Ok you guys were right the is mulan Naruto style! Or is that Naruto mulan style. Ok I know it doesn't seem like a sakura and itachi fic but with my genius mind i believe i could pull it off. Bwuahahahah! J/K. NE who i would like to say thank you guys for reviewing and shame on you people who read and don't review. So yea since i couldn't but now i can i think my mom is giving problems but whatever. Oh yea I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. (unless you are talking about the game that i do own ;P) Any ways on with the show or in the case story.

* * *

Sakura's mother pushed her behind a shoji screen( i think thats wat its called) and was stripped naked by Yoko and Rei. They then push ruffly Sakura in a tub. Sakura squealed in surprise as she fell into the sud covered water.

"It's f-fr-freez-zing!" She yelped once she popped her head out of the water. She then wrapped her arms around her self and shuddered.

"It would have been if you have been here on time," Rei said with a scolded.

Yoko then poured some shampoo on her hair and started working in her hair.Sakura grabbed the rim of the tub to try and stop the shaking. After that she pour water on her head to rinse the shampoo.

"Sakura what's this?" Rei asked as she try to get a good look at her wrist.

"Uh...notes...you know...in case I forget," Sakura said sheepishly taking her wrist back. Rei sighed and shook her head.

"Hold this," Her Grandma said as she handed the "lucky" cricket to her daughter-in-law," We're going to need more luck than I thought."

After the bath Sakura got dress and sat down to get her hair done. Then two ladies came and separated her hair in two. Each one complimented her hair color, considering it was pink and long. After that Rei guided her out of the house.

"Hey billboard brow!" (guess who)

"Pig" Sakura growled angrily at the blond girl.

"Hey why are you here? It's not like anyone would marry a forehead like yours," the blond taunted.

"Quiet Ino! I don't think someone would want to marry a person who could scarf down a whole banquet," Sakura snapped back. Both girls looked at each other with a glare. If glares could kill, they would have kill the whole town.

"Sakura! Come on your not finish getting ready," Rei shouted.

Sakura took a step back and turned around. As she walked up to her mother she saw some old men playing a board game. Sakura looked at the game and did a move for the old guy that was losing. The losing guy looked happily at the winning move and the one who was winning looked shocked. Sakura's victory was end as fast as it came because her mother came push towards a store for a kimono. Sakura sighed as she was pulled into the store. Her mother and two other woman came to put on her kimono. All three going around her as they put on the clothing. Sakura felt like she was going to hurl at the rate the woman were going around.She was then snapped out of her dizziness as they tighten the sash on her waist.

"Every man likes a tiny waist," one of the ladies said matter-of-fact. Sakura inwardly growled at the woman but gave a fake smile.

After getting dress Sakura was dragged in out of that store and into an other house. There they put on her make-up and did her finishing touches.

"There your ready," her mother said with a warm smile as she put a hair comb that was white with light pink cherry blossom flowers. Sakura looked at her mother and returned her smile with one of her own.

"Not yet," her grandmother said breaking the mother daughter moment, " An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, beads of jade for beauty.You must proudly show it and now add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!" Her grandmother said as she bumped her own hip into Sakura's while laughing.

" Okay Ancestors, hear my plea, and please don't let me make a fool of myself," Sakura said silently as she walked towards the matchmaker's house.

**'Why are you asking for their help they're dead," a rude voice said in her head**.

'I thought i got rid of you,' Sakura growled at herself.

**'C'mon you of all people should know you can't get rid of me. I'm you remember,' the inner voice said as a matter of fact. **

'Sometimes I wish I could,' Sakura mumbled.

**'If I was you,which I am, I would try to catch up to those other girls. You the ones who are also going to see the scary matchmaker,' with that said Inner Sakura fell back into the shadows of Sakura' mind. **

Sakura gasped in shock and ran to catch up to the other girls.

"Where were ya forehead?" Ino whispered to her pink hair rival/friend.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought," Sakura replied as she tried to get into position. When they finally reached the front of the matchmaker's house. When everyone got in order the stopped and position the umbrella they had in front of them and kneeled. Right after the the matchmakers house doors flung open. Sakura peeked over her umbrella and watch as the matchmaker walk out of the shadows of her house. The matchmaker was a overly chubby women with a round face and double chin. She was loud and mean and some what scary. Sakura watched her scan the girls and dunked back behind her umbrella when she saw the matchmaker gazed heading towards her. The matchmaker looked at her clipboard and read the first name out loud.

"Haruno Sakura?" she called out.

"Present!" Sakura answered jumping into standing position.

"Speaking without permission," the women grumbled as she wrote something on her clip board.

"Opps," Sakura said as she smacked her head for her stupidity.

**'Crap!' Inner Sakura growled.** Sakura followed the matchmaker into her house and the doors closed behind her with a loud bang.

"Who spit in her ramen?" Granma Haruno huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

Well i'm gonna stop it there cuz i want to. Man i had to take most of my semester exams accept one. And at the moment she's my favorite teacher. well i hope you like the story and don forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey chappie 3. Hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto or Mulan.

* * *

-Inside the Matchmaker's House-

Sakura followed the matchmaker into the house. They walked on until they reached a dining/living room area. The Matchmaker then turned around and circled around Sakura.

"To skinny...Not good for bearing sons," the matchmaker said as she wrote something else on her clipboard.

**'What the hell! You shouldn't be talking!' thought Sakura's inner voice while Sakura sent a glare at the lady.**

She then notice the cricket jump out the cage. She grabbed him before he made the jump and tried to put it back in. Since she couldn't accomplish that she grabbed him and put him in her mouth.

"Recite the Final Admonition," the Matchmaker commanded.

"Mmm-hmm-hmm ...," Sakura smiled as she swiftly pulled out her fan and spit out the cricket.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and ...," Sakura started then looked at her arm where the now smeared writing was,"respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! I mean act. This shall bring you honor and glory." With that said an done she fanned herself. The Matchmaker then made a quick grab for her fan and looks it over.

**'AHA! Fat lady the cheats aren't there. You'll never find them! BWAHAHAHA!' I.S. yelled in Sakura's head.**

After finding none the matchmaker grabbed the arm that had Sakura's "notes" and pulled her towards a table. Once she released her hand the writing came off of Sakura's arm and on to her own hand.

"This way." she grumpily,"Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," while she said this she ran her inked covered fingers over mouth giving her a mustache and beard drawing on her face,"and refinement. You must also be poised."

Sakura stared at the Matchmaker while she poured the tea and misses the cup. She then regain her composure and quickly fills the tea cup. She then notices the cricket sitting in the tea cup like it was a mini hot spring. Then she saw the Matchmaker's hand come into view and take the cup away from her.

Sakura emerald eyes widen and tried to get the large women's attention,"Um...excuse me," she whispered trying not to get on her bad side.

"And silent!" she snapped at Sakura then turned back the tea sniffing it, "Ah."

'I can't let her swallow the cricket,' Sakura thought with determination.

"Could I get that back really quick?" she asked as she climbed the table and made a grab for the tea cup.

The Matchmaker fights back to get the tea cup causing both of them to fall back. The tea cup was release from their grasp and spilled on the Matchmaker.

She looked at Sakura and sent her a glare,"Why, you clumsy!" The Matchmaker stopped her verbal assault when she felt something jump into her dress,"... Oh! Ah! Woo!" she yelped as she tried to get the bug out of her dress which caused her to trip over the fire-pot and spilling the coals. Sakura watched in horror, as the women that held her honor, fell on the now spilled fire rocks.

**'TIMBER!' was I.S. smart remark. 'Hey what's cooking?' I.S. said smirking in Sakura's head as she saw the smoke rise from underneath the Matchmaker.**

As if the Matchmaker heard Sakura's thoughts she sniffed around and notices her dress was the cause. In panic, Sakura grabbed her fan and tried to blow out the burning dress. She then made a mental note to never do it again when the burnt spot burst into flames. Sakura gasped in shock and the matchmaker ran around the house screaming her head off.

-Outside-

CRASH BOOM and then a SCREECH was heard.

"I think its going well, don't you," Granma Haruno asked Rei with a smirk.

Rei looked at the doors with a worried expression. Just then the front doors burst open and out ran the matchmaker.

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" the women yelled as she ran around in circles like a chicken with no head. Not long after Sakura came running out with the tea pot. Without a second thought she threw the tea on her putting out the fire.

'Oh ancestors what have I done?' Sakura thought after she realized what happen. Embarassed she handed the tea pot to the still shocked matchmaker and quickly walked towards her mother and grandma.

After realizing what just happened the Matchmaker looked furiously towards Sakura. "**You** are a **DISGRACE**!" she yelled," You may look like a bride but you will **NEVER **bring your family honor!"

Rei wrapped her arm over Sakura's shoulder but Sakura took it off and walked away. "Sakura," Rei whispered towards her daughter's retreating form. Everyone began walking away and began whispering things. Ino watched the whole thing and felt sorry for her rival/friend. She then turned her gazed towards the matchmaker and mumble the word bitch. She then had to suppress her laughter after seeing her rival's handy work on the Matchmaker.

-At the Haruno House-

Sakura walked into the front gates of her home and was greeted with a warm smile from her father. She sighed and turned away taking her horse to the stables.

**'How embarrassing. I told you we should of ditched the horse and jumped the fence, go into the garden and hide under on of the rocks there,' I.S. snorted. **

Once Sakura put her horse in the stable she walked to the little stream in the back garden. She looked into the water and and glared at the reflection. "This is so not me. I will never pass as a perfect bride or daughter," she growled as wiped off the make-up.

**'Hey don't worry not everyone is perfect. Besides just being yourself should work just find. CHA!' I.S. tried to cheer herself up.**

"That would just break my family's heart," Sakura sighed in defeat,"But then again I don't even know who I am really."

**'What?! You are Sakura Haruno. DUH!'**

"I know that. It just now I'm even more confused about my purpose. Up until now I knew my purpose was to be bring honor to my family by impressing the Matchmaker and getting married. Now that I failed that what am I supposed to do now? What's my purpose?"

**'...,'/crickets chirping/.**

"Thanks for the help," Sakura grumbled as she made her way across the little bridge, that went over the stream. She walked up to the bench that was under her favorite tree. She sat there looking at the cherry blossoms that bloomed in her favorite tree.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year," Sakura looked up to see her father standing next to her, "But look, this one is late," he continued as he pointed towards a branch. Sakura followed his finger and gazed towards the bud.

"I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all," he said with a warm smile as he placed the white comb, with cherry blossoms on it, in her hair. She turned toward her father and gave him a hug. Just then the sound of drums rang through the air. Sakura's father separated from their hug and looked towards the front of the house with worry.

**'That's not good,' I.S. voice popped out of nowhere**.

'So glad you could join me again,' Sakura thought sourly as she followed her father to the front of the house.

**'...' once again/crickets chirping/**

* * *

Well i think this is a good place to stop. Hope you like this chapter. Oh yea who do you think should be mushu? Help me with some ideas plz. Thanks and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok heres chappie 4. Hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto or Mulan.

* * *

-At the front of the House-

Sakura looked at the entrance and saw Konoha ninjas and Ebisu riding over a hill.

"What is it?" she asked her father.

"Sakura stay inside," he said sternly.

Sakura looked worried and then heard a coughing noise. She turn towards her grandmother to see if she was ok.

"Ahem," Grandma Haruno faked to clear her throat and points toward a low roof.

She smiled as she nodded her head in thanks for her grandma and ran over to it and peered over the roof.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Konoha Capital! The Sound ninjas have invaded Fire Country! By order of the Third Hokage, one man from every family must serve in the Ninja Army," Ebisu announced and pulled out a scroll and read,"The Yamanaka Family! The Taisho Family!"

Sakura watch as Ino's father walked up grabbed the scroll, bowed and walked back. She then watched a boy her age, from the Taisho family, held his father back and walked up to receive the scroll.

"I will serve the Hokage in my father's place," he said as he grabbed the scroll and bowed.

"The Haruno Family!" Ebisu continued.

"No!" Sakura yell as she jumped off her perch.

Her father handed his cane to her mother and walked up to Ebisu. "I am ready to serve the Hokage," he said as he reached for the scroll.

"Father, you can't go!" Sakura yelled as she ran infront of her father.

"Sakura!" her father said with a warning tone which she ignored.

"Please, sir, my father has already fought for-"

"Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence," Ebisu snobbishly said her father. Sakura turn towards her father to do something.

"Sakura. You dishonor me," he said not looking at her. Sakura was shocked first and then she was sad. Today just couldn't get any worse for her.

"Report tomorrow at the Hiro camp (made that up. teehee)," Ebisu said as he hand the scroll to her father again.

"Yes, sir," He grabbed the scroll. Sakura's father walked back to the house and she followed with her head bowed in shame.Ebisu continue to shout out other families once her father received his scroll.

-Outside her father's bedroom-

Sakura was walking down the hallway to get her father for dinner. She looked in the room and watched as her father yanked open his closet, inside was a jonin uniform. She as her father pulled out a kunai out of the side pouch. He then begin to practice some techniques but his leg gave out and he fell against the wall panting. Sakura looked like she was about to burst into tears but pushed then back and walked to the dining room to tell her mother that her father was occupied.

-At Dinner-

Sakura watches as everyone eats calmly like nothing was wrong. She then pours the tea for everyone. Annoyed with the silence Sakura put her cup down with a bang causing it to crack.

"You shouldn't have to go," Sakura growled angrily looking at her father.

"Sakura!" he warned.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Fire country!"

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family," he said monotone.

**'Screw honor!' Inner Sakura yelled in frustration.**

"So you'll die for honor,"she stated.

"I will die doing whats right," his voice grew.

"But if you just-"

"I know my place. It is time you learn yours," he said with cold eyes.

Sakura stare at her father for a moment. She felt the unshed tears come back and ran outside crying. Sakura climbed on to the feet of a stone dragon outside and cried.

'This can't get any worse,' she thought. Right after that the sky flashed and it began to rain on her.

**'Well would you look at that it just got even more worse for us,' Inner Sakura said sarcastically. **

Sakura looks through the window of her house to see her mother and father talking. She watched as her mother walked away from her father. Her father then picks up the candle and blows it out.

**'Hey, Sakura, maybe we come help out your father,' Inner Sakura thought,'But if we are caught we will be dead meat.' **

Sakura caught what her inner voice was think and thought about the idea. She had a smile as she made her decision and got off her seat to put her plan into action. She walked into the family temple and lights a stick and places it on hanging statue of a small fox. She then silently runs into her parents room and switches her comb for the scroll. She took her fathers kunai out of its pouch and stared at it.

**'Man if we do this Ino would win the contest for sure,' Inner Sakura whined as she looked at the sharp object.**

'Losing our father is more important than a contest about "who could grow their hair longer",' she growled at her innerself's childishness and with one swift movement she cut her pink hair.

After that she put her hair in a high ponytail and put on her father's jonin uniform. Once she was done she went out ot the stable and mounted her horse and sets off to the army. The eyes of a statue in the temple flashed and Grandma Haruno wakes up. She ran into Sakura's room and notices she is not there. She then ran into her son's room.

"Sakura is gone," she cried out waking up her son and daughter-in-law.

"What? It can't be.." he stopped as he looked at the comb on the table instead of the scroll. He quickly got up grabbed the comb and his cane and ran/wobble outside in the rain. "Sakura! No..." he yelled as his leg gave out on him again and he fell helplessly on the floor.

"You have to go after her. She could be killed," Rei said as she helped her husband up.

"If I reveal her now, she will be," he said with sadness.

Grandma Haruno watched as her daughter-in-law began to sobbed on he son's shoulder. She then did the only thing she could do at the time she prayed "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Sakura."

* * *

-In the Family Temple-

The words on a tombstone begin to light up and they turn into the Great Ancestor of the Haruno clan. The transparent soul looked towards the small statue of a fox.

"Kyuubi, awaken," the Great Ancestor commanded.

The statue shakes and smoke starts coming from it. The statue then falls to the ground with a clank sound.

"I liiiiivvvvveeeee," voice said as the smoke cleared,"So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there." The little nine-tailed fox said as he pounce around and growled at nothing.

"Kyuubi-"

"And let me say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!" he growled as he showed his claws in reassurance.

"Kyuubi! These are the family guardians. They..." he said pointing at three other statues.

"Protect the family," Kyuubi finished with a sigh.

"And you, O Demoted One..."

"I ring the gong," he sighed in defeat as picked up the gong.

"That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors," the Great Ancestor shooed him away.

"Fine one family reunion coming up," he said as he rolled his eyes,"Okay people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! You ghost are way past the beauty sleep thing." He yelled a he banged his gong and walked around the temple.

All the tombstones began to glow blue just like the Great Ancestor's and other ancestors began to pop up stretching and yawning.

"I knew it, I knew it. That Sakura was a troublemaker from the start," One of the female ancestors yelled for the crowd looking towards a male ancestor accusingly.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!" he yelled as he pointed his finger back at the women.

"She's just trying to help her father!" an ancestor that looked like an elderly woman said.

"But if she's discovered, her father will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" another male ancestor calculated.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm," another male ancestor that looked like a farmer with a pitch said throwing his ten cents in.

"My children never caused such trouble; they all became acupuncturists," said the first female ancestor that started the conversation.

"Well, we can't all be acupuncturists!" argued the same male from the beginning.

"No! Your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" yelled another woman ghost to the male.

The ancestors began to argue amongst each other. Kyuubi shook his head at how the family always greeted each other.

"Let a guardian bring her back!" voice yelled out.

"Yes! Awaken the most cunning," an ancestor said as he picked up Kyuubi to face the statue.

"No! The swiftest," another male ancestor yelled as he snatch Kyuubi out of the other ancestors hands and faced him towards another statue.

"No, send the wisest!" a different voice called out.

"SILENCE!" yelled the Great Ancestor and everyone was quiet,"We will send the most powerful of all."

"Ha ha ha!" everyone turned towards Kyuubi, "Okay, okay, I get the Jist. I'll go."

Everyone stopped what they where thinking and stared at the fox. After one minute everyone bursted out laughing.

"Oh so you don't think I could do it! Watch this!" he said as he breathes in and blows a tiny flame."Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot for a fire fox. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point."

"You had your chance to protect the Haruno Family," the Great Ancestor said.

"Your misguidance led Haruno Thang to disaster!" a woman cried out.

"Yeah thanks a lot," said Thang holding his head in his hands.

"And your point is?" Kyuubi looked at the Great Ancestor.

"The point is, we will be sending a DRAGON to retrieve Sakura," he said to Kyuubi.

"What? What? A dragon! I'm way better than some dragon!"

Your opinion does not matter in this case! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" he yelled as he kicked Kyuubi out of the temple.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing?" Kyuubi asked as he popped his head around the corner only to be greeted with his gong connecting to his face.

* * *

Wow I think thats long enough. Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I would first like to say thank you all for reviewing. I shows that you care /tear/. NE ways heres chappie 5. Hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto or Mulan.

* * *

Kyuubi walks down the stone steps of the family temple.

"Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you." he grumbled as he kicked a rock. Kyuubi looked at the statue of the Great Stone Dragon and gave it a glare. He walked to the front of the statue and began to ring the gong.

"Yo, Rocky, wake up! You got to go fetch, Sakura!," he yelled, "C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" He panted after his little rant and growled in frustration.

Then began to climb the dragon statue while dragging his gong with him. He reached the head of the dragon and got down on all fours and growled at it. He then smirked when the stone dragon gave him no response.

"Hello? Helloooo?" he called out as he began to hit the head of the dragon statue with his gong,"HELLO!" He yelled in frustration and began to hit harder with his gong.

He swung real hard and hit the ear of the dragon causing it to break. "Uh-oh...," was all he said because the statue began to crumble under his feet.

After the dust cleared you could see laying on the head of the stone dragon and a pile of rocks under the head. Kyuubi shook his head, looked at the rubble and turned ghastly pale.

"Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ...," he called out to the dragon hoping it would wake up,"Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!" He whimpered with anime tears running down his face.

"Great Stone Dragon! Have you awakened?" the Great Ancestor called out after he heard the crash.

Kyuubi looked around in desperation as he tried to figure out what he should do. His gaze landed on the head of the stone dragon and a light bulb turned on in his head. He grabbed the head and struggled to pick it up. With all his strength he turned it towards Ancestors and began to speak.

"Uh, yes, I just woke up!" he coughed and turned his voice deeper,"Um, I am the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Sakura!" he said wobbling to keep the stone head up. "Did- did I mention that I am the Great Stone Dragon?"

"Go! The fate of the Haruno family rests in your claws," the Great Ancestor commanded.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face," he reassured as he lost his balance and fell backwards. He and the stone head tumble down a hill the was behind him. Kyuubi landed at bottom of the hill and the dragon head landed on him.

"Ow, ah, my ninth tail. Oh, oh, I know I twisted something," he complained as he push the stone head off of him.

"This is just great, now what? I'm doomed," he whined and growled thinking about the culprit,"and all because Ms. Man decided to take her little drag show on the road."

"Chirp." the same cricket from before suggested to Kyuubi as he hopped towards him.(lets call him Crikee)

"Go GET her! What's the matter with you?" Kyuubi asked Crikee like he was crazy,"After this Great Stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the Temple!"

Kyuubi then stopped in his rambling and thought for a second,"Waitaminute! That's it! I make Sakura a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, man." he said to himself as he mentally patted his back for a job well done. He the began to run towards the exit to find Sakura.

"Chirp." Crikee called out as he caught up to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and looked at Crikee. "And what makes you think you're coming?"

"Chirp," Crikee replied puffing his chest out with pride.

"You're LUCKY?" Kyuubi said sarcastically and sent a bug a glare, "Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"Chirp," Crikee said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, a loser?" Kyuubi asked slightly angry, "What if I pop one of you antennae of and throw it across the yard, who would be the loser then?"

"Chirp" Crikee said as matter of fact. Kyuubi got down on all four ready to charge. Crikee saw the look and took off out of the front gates. Kyuubi growled and ran after the poor bug.

* * *

- With the Sound Army -

The Sound army comes to a stop by some trees. Orochimaru looks at two of his ninjas and gives then a nod. The sound ninja had a smirk with understanding and jumped into a tree. The two sound ninja reappear with two Konoha ninjas in hand and throw them before Orochimaru.

"Ninja Scouts," random sound ninja said with a smirk.

"Orochimaru!" one of Konoha ninjas shouted.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Sound army," Orochimaru hissed with a smirk. The sound ninjas began to laugh at there leaders comment.

"The Hokage will stop you," the other Konoha ninja declared.

"Stop me! He invited me. By setting up border patrols around his land, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your Hokage to send his strongest armies. I'm ready," he said with an evil smirk. The two leaf ninjas took this as to leave and began to scurry off.

"How many ninjas does it take to deliver a message?" Orochimaru asked.

"One," answered the ninja next to him as he pulled out a kunai.

* * *

-With Sakura-

"Okay. Okay, how about this," Sakura asked her horse and Inner Sakura, as she made her voice deeper, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a kunai," she commented the invisible man and pointed to her kunai,"I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong." She tries to spin it in one finger fumbling with it. Before it had a chance to slice her finger she dropped it. Inner Sakura and her horse bursts with laughter and throws a mental shoe at her innerself and a real one at her horse. Of this action causes then to stop laughing.

"I'm working on it!" Sakura yelled at them,"Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." Inner Sakura sighed and got into thinking position. Suddenly Sakura saw a light on a rock and a big shadow of a ferocious looking fox.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, 'Aaah!'" Sakura heard the shadow speak. The only thing that Sakura could think of was to scream. So she did," Agggggghhh!"

"That's close enough," the voice said.

"A demon!" she yelled as she walked backwards.

"That's also close too," the voice mumbled,"Get ready, Sakura, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have  
been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" Kyuubi announced as Crikee started making shadow puppets that mocked him. He glances down at Crikee and kicks him,"C'mon, you're going to stay, you're going to work with me," Kyuubi said handing a leaf to fan the fire in front of them.

He the returns to Sakura,"So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." the flames of the fire rose after he said death.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to the shadow.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful," he flexes his muscles,"the pleasurable," runs his hands down his body,"the indestructible Nine-tail Fox Demon Kyuubi," he jumps out from behind the rock. Sakura stare at the fox for a moment.

"Ah, I'm pretty cool, huh?" He said as he puff out his chest cutely.

"KAWAII!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the little fox and smothered him.

Kyuubi was about to protest but decided against it once Sakura pushed him on her chest. He sighed in content and blushed.(Yes readers Kyuubi is a perverted fox)

"Wait a minute," Sakura thought out loud as she pulled him away from the hug," My ancestors sent me a puppy to help me?"

"Demon fox," he corrected.

"You're ... um ...," Sakura tried to pick out nice words to describe him.

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" he said trying to figure the words she was looking for.

**"Tiny!" Inner Sakura's voice escaped out of her mouth. **Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. Kyuubi didn't seem to notice.

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience," he said with a toothy grin and point to her horse,"If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." Sakura's horse glares at Kyuubi and tried to bite his hand. He retracted his hand in time," DOWN, Bessy," he warned.

"You see my powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your uniform," he said looking at her chest. Sakura noticed this and slap the fox away,"PERVERT!"

"Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this Crikee," he said angrily as Crikee pulled out a stick and a leaf,"Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before," she sighed in defeat.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road!" he yelled happily,"Cri-kee, get the bags!" Kyuubi turned towards Sakura's horse,"Let's move it heifer!" and received a snort.

-At Hiro Camp-

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk," Kyuubi said from Sakura's shoulder,"Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" As the walked by some ninjas looked at the strangely. They then passed by some men trimming their toenails and picking their noses.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Kyuubi commented.

"They're disgusting," Sakura said making a face.

"They are men," he corrected,"And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention."

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" a blonde with spiky hair said showing off his tatoo by his stomach. A boy with raven hair inspected the tatoo.

"Hmmm..." he thought then quickly retracted his arm and punch the blonde in the stomach. The blonde went flying back and quickly stood up.

"Damn it teme! I was just kidding!" the blonde yelled and the raven haired boy who was smirking.

"Hehe, I would hope you were lying, Naruto," a boy with brown tussled hair laughed.

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto growled.

"I don't think I can do this...,"Sakura said turning around and headed towards the exit.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Kyuubi pointed at the raven who just punched Naruto.

The raven teen spits and looks at her,"What are you looking at?" he asked give her a glare.

"Punch him. It's how men say hello," Kyuubi whispered from his perch. Sakura complied and punched the boy, causing him to slam in to a chubby boy who eating something.

"Oh, Sasuke! You made a new friend," the bigger boy smiled.

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that," Kyuubi whispered again to her. Sakura sighed and slapped Sasuke's butt. (that lucky b--)

"What the hell," Sasuke yelped as he turned towards Sakura," I going to hit you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy."

"Hey, Sasuke, relax and chant with me." the chubby boy said.

"errrrrgh ...," Sasuke grumbled.

"Nanuami tofu dah ...," the bigger boy chanted.

"Nanuami tofu dah ...," Sasuke repeated.

"Feel better?"

"Nrrgh. Ah, you are not worth my time. Pinky." Sasuke shrugged Sakura off.

"Pinky!? Say that to my face, Chicken head!" Kyuubi yelled in Sakura's defence.

"Rrraaaaghhh!" Sasuke growled out and grabs Sakura and punches. Sakura dunked and the punches landed on Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. Hey!" he called out reaching down to catch Sakura from crawling away. Naruto comes out of nowhere and kicks Sasuke into Kiba. They all start fighting each other.The chubby boy and some other boy, with his hair pulled back, tried to break the fight up. Sakura takes this time to scramble away from the men.

"Hey! There he goes!"Kiba shouted. Sakura ran through a tent and stopped infront of a food line. Sasuke stopped right behind her then the chubby boy behind. Behind the chubby boy was Kiba. They all sighed in relief until they heard a shout.

"Watch out!" Naruto yelled clumsily as he knocked Kiba and the rest down like dominoes. A guy in the front of the line falls and overturn the rice pot. Sakura is the first to recover from the fall and stands up. She looked up and saw the getting up advancing toward her

"Hey guys.." she said as she slowly backed away from the angry men.

'What Should I do!' she cried out to her Innerself.

**'Let me take over,' Inner Sakura relpied evily.**

'Ok but you have to remember to act like a boy,'Sakura reminded.

**'Ok,' she grinned.**

* * *

Alrighty then, I am going to stop here cuz my fingers hurt. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year! Thank you all for reviewing. NE ways heres chappie 6. Hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto or Mulan.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and let Inner Sakura take control. The guys stopped advancing once Sakura opened her eyes. Instead the big green scared orbs they saw fearless green evil eyes that promised pain. Not only did her eyes change they noticed her attitude change. Instead of running away she stood firm in her spot cracking her knuckles and grinning like a maniac.

**"Finally I'm out!" Inner Sakura cried out in happiness. She looked at the guys and smirked. "What's wrong guys? What's stopping ya?" she said in a deep voice.**

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Kyuubi whispered.

**"I'm not Sakura," she whispered back with a smirk.**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba charged towards her.

'What the hell are you doing?! Do we even know how to fight?!' Sakura yelled at her innerself.

**'Don't you remember the chakra control techniques your father taught you?'**

Sakura mentally nodded her head.

**'Well thats what I'm doing,' she replied.**

'But those were medical techniques!' Sakura panic.

**'I know.'**

Inner Sakura gathered chakra to her hands and feet. The first one to meet her was Kiba but was set flying with a chakra filled kick to the stomach. The next to come was Naruto and she punched him in the face also with a chakra filled fist. The next one was Sasuke, who was harder then the other two. She ran up to him ready to throw a punch when Sasuke caught it. He smirked cockily at her and inner Sakura growled. She brought up her leg kicked him in the ribs and sending him into a tent. She to the other guys smirked evilly with flames behind her.

**"Hey guys lets play!" she yelled as ran up to them and gave them a beating of their life.**Surprisingly two certain Uchiha's and an annoying adviser didn't hear all the commotion.

Inside the Captain's Tent-

"Sound have struck here, here and here," General showed on a map,"I will take the main squads up to the Pass and stop Orochimaru before he destroys this village." He pointed at a little village on the map.

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." Ebisu commented the head of the Uchiha clan.

"You will stay and train the new recruits with Hatake," the general looked towards a look alike Sasuke, "When Ebisu believes you are ready you will join us…Captain."

"Captain?" The man asked surprised.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General!" Ebisu trying to change the generals mind, "Perhaps a soldier with more experience?"

The older version of Sasuke sent a silent glare towards Ebisu for the insult.

"Mastering the Uchiha blood limit, the Sharingan, at age 7, number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and the list goes on… I believe Itachi Uchiha will do an excellent job."

"I will. I won't let you down father. I mean… yes, sir," Itachi said.

"Very good, then. We'll toast to Fire country's victory at Konoha," he smirked, "I'll expect a full report in three weeks." He looked towards both men as he walked out of the tent.

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out," Ebisu said to Itachi as he followed Fugaku out of the tent. Itachi glared at the wanna-be-ninja's back until he he was out of sight. Itachi sigh to himself and smirked.

"Captain Itachi Uchiha. Leader of Konoha's finest ninjas," he thought out loud as he putting his kunai in his holster,"No the greatest ninja's of all time." After he finished his rant he walked outside only to be greeted with hell. All three men got out in time to see Inner Sakura dusting self off and most of their recruits on the ground moaning and groaning in pain.

Fugaku looked at Sakura in surprise and smirked at his son,"Looks like you have yourself a true fighter. I wonder where Sasuke is at?"

Itachi looked at Sakura with slight surprise and turned towards his father.

"Most impressive," Ebisu said sarcastically.

"Good luck, Captain," Fugaku said as he mounted his horse,"Yah!" Itachi watched as his father ride out of the camp accompanied with his army of ninjas.

"Good luck...Father," he mumbled. He then walked up to his recruits, who were recovering from their little brawl. He stopped next to Ebisu and looked at him.

"Day one," Ebisu said as he pushed up his glasses. Itachi sighed and walked up to the recruits.

"Soldiers!" yelled to get their attention. All the ninjas that were on the floor got up instantly.

"HE STARTED IT!" they all yelled in unison as they pointed an accusing finger towards Sakura. Inner Sakura gave them all a death glare. Itachi walked up to the boy with pink hair.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," he with a commanding voice.

**"Sorry about that they put me in the situation so I couldn't help myself," Sakura smirked sending out an evil aura. Most of the guys shudder in her creepiness while the rest suppress the urge to do so.**

"What's your name?" he asked.

**"uh...um...uh...," 'Sakura HELP!' **

'No way you got us into this,' she said filing her nails.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Ebisu yelled.

**'Note to self kill this ninja-wanna-be.' "I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too," she glared at Ebisu who gave her a look to continue.**

"Naruto! How about Naruto!" Kyuubi whispered.

**"HIS name is Naruto," she growled at Kyuubi.**

"I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!" Itachi said slightly frustrated.

"Uh...Ah-Chu!" Kyuubi said randomly in his panic.

**"Ah-chu?!" Inner Sakura asked out loud.**

"AH-CHU?!" Itachi growled frustrated.

"Gesundheit! Hee hee ... I kill myself," Kyuubi said grabbing one of his tails to wipe a tear away.

"**Kyuubi," Inner Sakura growled at the fox.**

"KYUUBI? Itachi questioned angrily.

**"No," she said equally frustrated and grabbed Kyuubi's mouth to shut him up.**

"Then WHAT is it?" he asked.

'How 'bout Saku,' Sakura suggested as she flipped threw a book.

**'Now she tells me."**

**"It's Saku," she answered.**

"Saku."

**"Yes. My name is Saku," she said confidently.**

"Let me see your conscription notice," he asked suspiciously. Sakura open one of the pouches on her vest and pulled out the scroll she stolen. Itachi grabbed the scroll from her hand and opened it. He read the name on the scroll and looked up in shock,"Haruno Kazu? THE Haruno Kazu?"

"I didn't know Haruno Kazu had a son," Ebisu said looking over Itachi's shoulder to make sure the young captain read it correctly.

**"He never really likes talking about me," she said giving a random ninja a I-going-to-kill-you look, the ninja yelped and fainted.**

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" he whispered into Itachi's ear, who just rolled his eyes in response. He looked at the damage Saku made and looked at the soldiers.

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Saku, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice,"everyone groaned and moaned,"Tomorrow the real work begins." With that said Inner Sakura traded places with Sakura.

'Bitch!' she yelled at her innerself.

"We really gave to work on your people skills," Kyuubi commented.

* * *

Alrighty then, I am going to stop here cuz i can. just kidding i have homework. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow it has been awhile. Well I am happy to say that my birthday is coming up. Yay Me! And I'm so happy. Well this is chapter 7 and I hope you like it.

* * *

-In the Morning Next day-

Kyuubi walks in the tent and grabs Crikee. He winds up his antennaes and let's go. Crikee goes off like an alarm clock after he is released.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, up, up, up!" Kyuubi yells at Sakura as he pounces on the mat.

**'Damn that fox is annoying. Does he have an off button?' Inner Sakura asked as she placed her imaginary pillow over her head.**

'Sadly, I don't think he does,' Sakura grumbled and she pulled her blanket over her head hoping the fox would get the hint to leave.

But of course he doesn't and instead pulls the blanket off of her. Sakura shivers at the sudden lost of warmth. Sakura open her eyes and saw the red-eye fox wearing a pink apron. He threw her uniform at her which she caught very badly.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready,"Kyuubi said as a bowl appeared out of nowhere in his hands, "Look, you get chicken ramen! And it's happy to see you!"

Sakura looked at the bowl to see Crikee resting in it. Kyuubi looked into the bowl to see what she was staring at.

"Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" He growled at the insect and used the chopsticks that were in his hand to fished the bug out of the bowl.

Sakura looked at how much light was entering the tent,"Am I late?" Her question was answered by Kyuubi who stuff a bunch of noodles in her mouth.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training," he instructed as he continue to stuff her face,"So listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids," he thought for a moment and remember yesterday's events,"Unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt like before."

"Bud I din wan o ick the ower id's bud," Sakura try to explain her actions.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kyuubi scolded like a mom,"Now let's see your war face."

Sakura tried to give him an angry face but instead it looked like she constipated and had her mouth full.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover,"Kyuubi sarcastically comment he then got in Sakura's face,"C'mon, scare me, girl!"

"Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Sakura yelled after she swallowed her noodles.

"That's my tough looking warrior!," he said as he help pass her clothes to her (his back was facing her)while he continue his rant,"That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!"

Sakura's horse then popped his head in the tent and neighs frantically.

"What do you mean, the troops just left?" Kyuubi yelled at the horse who just glared at him.

"They WHAT?" Sakura asked in shocked and rushes out of the tent.

"Wait! You forgot your vest!" Kyuubi yelled out to her and sniffles,"My little baby, off to destroy people ..."

Crikee and Sakura's horse gave him a strange look and slowly move away from the fox demon.

-At the Main Camp-

"Order! People, order!" Ebisu called out trying to bring the group men to quiet down.

"Yeah I'd like a pan-fried noodle," a ninja called out.

"Oh I'd like three bowls of beef ramen," Naruto called out.

Ebisu glared at the immature men "That is not funny." Sakura ran up to the group of men.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning," Kiba said making a certain group of boys turn towards her.

"Why, hello, Saku, Are you hungry?" the bigger boy from yesterday asked.

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich," Sasuke said angrily raising his fist.

"Soldiers!" Itachi's voice ranged out causing everyone to scramble into a line,"You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." Itachi looked at Sakura who also return the look.

'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' she thought angrily.

**'He thinks he's a god,' Inner Sakura sighed with heart eyes. **

Sakura ignored her inner-self and returned to the outer world and noticed Itachi took off his shirt. She tried not to stare at the well toned body and ripples of his muscles when he move. But then again her inner-self wasn't really helping the situation.

**'OMG!!-squeals like a fan-girl- I would do that any day!' Inner Sakura yelled.**

'Yea just remember we are tying to act like a boy,' Sakura said as she tried suppress a blush from the images her inner-self was sending her of Itachi.

"Oh, brother," Sasuke's mumbling voice broke her out her train of thoughts.

She looked at Sasuke with confusion and then looked at Itachi. She watched as Itachi swiftly pulled out a kunai and pointed it towards Sasuke. He gave Sasuke a smirk and threw the kunai at the the pole in the middle of the camp. It landed and the very top and stayed there.

"Sasuke. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the kunai." He ordered with a glare.

"I'll get that kunai, big bro, and I'll do it with my shirt on," Sasuke grumbled while sending his brother an equal glare. He walks up to the pole and prepare to climb it.

"Hold on I have yet told you the rules," Itachi said causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks.

"I think I will take it from here," a new voice interrupted Itachi. Everyone turn towards the voice to see a grey-haired ninja.

"Your late Hatake," Itachi gave the older ninja a glare.

"Well I was lost on the road of life," Kakashi said with a hidden smile. Everyone had anime sweat drop at the excuse.

"Right and I hate tomatoes," Sasuke mumbled.

Ignoring Sasuke's comment Kakashi continue,"This exercise has to deal with chakra,"he walked you to the group and stopped by the the pole,"You can't use your hands to climb this pole."

"How the heck do we do that!"Naruto complained.

"Like this," Kakashi said as he did a hand sign and place one foot on the pole and then the other. Everyone stare in awe, except Itachi, as Kakashi walked up the pole.

"So you channel your chakra to your feet and with the right amount you can climb up the pole with no problem,"Sakura thought out loud which caused heads to turn towards her. She decided to make an example and pick Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok Sasuke walk up the pole," Sakura said walking back to the line.

Sasuke sent her a glare and concentrated chakra to his feet. After he thought he had the right amount ran up to the pole and climb up a good five steps. That is until the wood under his feet began to break causing him to do a back flip. Naruto laughed at the younger Uchiha's failure.

"See too much chakra can break the wood," Sakura pointed,"Now Naruto your try." Naruto stopped laughing and got serious.

"Okay I'm ready," Naruto said as he concentrated his chakra and ran up the pole. He took one step and fell off the pole landing on his head. Everyone fell onto the floor rolling with laughter as Naruto rolled on the floor with pain. After everyone quiet down Sakura continue her explanation.

"As you can see too little chakra would get you nowhere."

"So, tell me Saku, can you climb up the pole?" Itachi asked.

"Huh," then remembered where she was,"Oh I don't think I can."

"Why don't you go next,"he said not looking at her.

Sakura sighed,"Okay." She walked up to the pole and concentrated her chakra to her feet.

**'Remember, Sakura, you have to make sure your chakra and the tree's chakra and equal, so it balances out,' Inner Sakura instructed.**

'Right,' Sakura replied as she ran up to the pole. She was about to keep running but then remember that the pole had to end. She opened her eyes to see she made it all the way to the top.

"Well would you looked at that I can do it," Sakura said as she scratch the back of her head.

"It seems he has a lot of potential," Kakashi whispered to Itachi.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply.

-20 Minutes Later-

"It seems we have a lot of work to do," Kakashi commented with a small laugh.

"It seems so,"Itachi said rubbing his temple trying to get rid of the on coming migraine.

"Out of all the men it seems only Neji Hyuuga and Saku Haruno could climb up the pole," Kakashi continued.

"..."

"I heard about yesterday. How a certain pink-haired ninja fought took down a certain someones brother."

"Yes he did take down Sasuke but there's something about him that bothers me." Itachi replied to Kakashi.

"I think I know what you mean,"Kakashi agreed,"Well I think we will find out soon enough as we get to know Saku Haruno."

With that said Kakashi left Itachi to think by himself and tend to the men who couldn't climb the pole.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Thank you everyone for reading and please review okay. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy crap I haven't updated any of my stories. Sorry for the late update readers. I have been able to get on the computer to update. This school is almost done thank gawd. Just two more hours tomorrow and I'm officially a Senior. OH YEAH! In your face Fields! NE who I guess I should stop my rant and let you read.

P.S. If you read any of my other stories I'm sorry bout notupdating those. I'll get to them as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Straight to the point.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

'Ok I can do this. I mean got this far right. So why should this worry.' I tried to repeat in my head as I looked at my opponent.

**'Well I don't know...um maybe just maybe it's because WE KNOW HIM!!' my retarded inner voice reminded me.**

At times like these I wish I never talked to any one. In case your wondering I am talking about Neji Hyuuga. Yes I know Neji and right now I am sad to say that he is a close friend of mine. He left with his uncle two years ago to train so I haven't seen him since. But knowing him he is going to found out who I really am and is going to kill me for my stupidity.

**'THANKS! NOW I am REALLY going to DIE YOUNG!' Inner Sakura yelled in my head while she ran around in circles.**

'Shut up you are giving me a headache. Besides we only have to worry when he turns on his Byakugan,' I said to my inner self trying to calm her and myself down. I was then interrupted by a voice.

"Get ready _Saku. _I'm not going easy on you," He said while stressing my name.

**'OMG he figured us out. WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!' Inner Sakura runs around like mad man in my head.  
**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled out loud.

Noticing that I yelled that out loud I slapped my hands over my mouth. I looked over Neji to see him smirking at me.

'Ok now I think he figured us out,' I said to myself.

He walked towards me with that 'I know what you did' smirk. I gulped loudly and looked around for an escape. Of course there were none. He walked up to me and stopped in front of me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do _Sakura_," he whispered in my ear.

"Hehe...what are you talking about?" I looked at him trying to not give myself away.

"You know what I'm talking about so don't play dumb," Neji glared in annoyance.

Sakura thought about her options. One is telling Neji and begging him not to tell anyone. The other is to play dumb, Neji blows her cover and they kill her.

**'I think the first one sounds more reasonable,' Inner Sakura said nodding her head in approval.**

'I think so, too.'

"Okay, Neji, you got me. So please don't tell anyone," Sakura begged.

"I knew it. So mind explain yourself, Haruno?" Neji asked and Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you later tonight. Meet me at my tent, k?" Sakura whispered to him, "But for now let's practice."

Sakura threw a punch at Neji's gut and caught him off guard. Neji barely dodged the attack and jumped back a few feet.

"Just for that I'm not going to go easy on you," he smirked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't," she said with a smirk of her own.

* * *

-Regular POV with Kyuubi-

"What the heck is that guy doing?" Kyuubi asked Crikee. Crikee shrugged his shoulders and watch.

"What the heck is she think?! Telling this Neji guy her secret!" Kyuubi complained out loud. Crikee chirp an explanation for Sakura.

"I don't care if he is the Hokage! She shouldn't tell her secret to some guy," he growled in frustration, "We are so having a little talk with our little flower."

Crikee sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't get through to the fox.

* * *

-Later the Night-

"How could you invite him here?" Kyuubi whined for the hundredth time since she got back from training.

"I told you either way he would have found out because of Byakugan," sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Ssssooooo."

"So it was tell him now or have him find out and be mad at me," Sakura told the fox annoyed.

"You like him don't you?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"W w what?!" Sakura yelled surprised.

"You heard me, so do you?" he asked getting annoyed.

"N no. I don't like him like that. We were childhood friends so..." she started blushing out of embarrassment.

"So..what?"

"So it's nothing like that," she said with a humph.

"Hey Sakura you still talking to yourself?"a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh crap. Act like you can't talk," Sakura said in a hurry. Kyuubi gave her an 'oh hell no' look but she ignored it and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey what's all the racket, Saku? It's only me," Neji said as he popped his head in the tent.

"Uh...hehe I..was..uh..getting uh comfortable! Yea! Comfortable," she yelled as she sat on the pillow that Kyuubi was under. There was a yelp but it went unheard.

"So what brings your here?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked at her with an 'are you serious?' look. Sakura blinked once and Neji blinked. They stared at each other for about a couple of minutes. Finally Sakura remembered why he was there.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to explain why I'm here," she said outloud. Neji did an anime fall.

"Safe to say your the same Sakura," he said as he composed himself. Sakura giggled out of embarrassment.

"Well you know how my father was injured in the last war we had, right?" Sakura started to explain and Neji nodded his head to signal her to continue, "Well after that I knew he could not go into battle again. I mean come on he would get killed instantly. So I thought I could go in his place instead. I mean I seen some of the men sons take their place so I thought I could do it to. So I took fathers Jonin outfit, the scroll and cut my hair. And now I'm here," Sakura finished finally looking up to see her friends reaction.

His face was void of emotion and then it changed to anger, "Sakura you know they will kill you without a second thought if they found out, right?"

"Of course I know Neji, but I had to protect my father," she said sadly,"Neji would you help me?" She gave the puppy dog look.

He tried to look away but of course he couldn't evade it. He looked at her eyes and caved in.

"Ok," he grumbled.

"YAY!" Sakura yelled out happily as she gave a bone crushing hug. The pillow rolled to the sided revealing a pancake Kyuubi.

Neji looked at the nine-tailed fox and poked it, he got no reaction.

"Oh my god, Sakura. I think you killed it," Neji said as he flipped Kyuubi over.

* * *

Once again sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading and the reviews. TTFN.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it has been forever since I last updated this story. Sorry bout that I just got distracted on the road called life. Hope u like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**'UGH!!! I'm so sore!' Inner Sakura complained.**

'You shouldn't complain you weren't there to experience all the training excercises," Sakura growled at her inner self.

**'Hmm this is true,' Inner Sakura agreed.**

Sakura layed on her bed and thought about the last couple weeks. After Neji found out about her, he decided to help her train and watch over her. His training wasn't as bad as the regular training with everyone else. One time they were practicing with different weapons and some one decided to put a slug in her shirt. She tried to get it out but instead hit everyone around her with the pole that was in her grasp. It got to the point where Itachi intervene and took away the weapon.

Another day they were practicing their marksmenship by throwing tomatoes in the air and pinning them with projectile was having a hard time and Kyuubi thought it be nice to give her a kunai with a tomatoe on the end of it. Before Sakura notice what Kyuubi did Itachi was already behind her glaring. Sakura turned red and tossed the kunai to the side.

**'I don't know about you but did you notice the younger Uchiha was missing during that episode?'**

'Hmm not really maybe he wasn't feeling good."

One time Itachi had them put a bucket filled with water on their head and have everyone else throw rocks at you. The key was to block all the rocks while not spilling a drop of water. Sakura failed that miserably. The bucket fell and the water soaked her and she only hit one rock.

**'Let's not forget mistaking Sasuke's leg for a fish, that last sparing match with Itachi, and accidently throwing an exploding tag at Ebisu's tent,' Inner Sakura laughed.**

'I personally think you were the cause for the last one,' Sakura said slightly annoyed.

**'Well I never,' Inner Sakura faked hurt.**

'Its a good thing Neji is here to help us train,' Sakura thought ignoring her inner self.

**'Yea good thing or we would have been given the boot along time ago,' Inner Sakura agreed as she thought about the extra training sessions they had with Neji.**

'Yeah,' Sakura agreed with herself and fell asleep.

* * *

-Somewhere in a forest-

Orochimaru reaches towards a tree and a snake slithers from the tree to his arm. The snake unravels a doll from its tail. Orochimaru takes the doll and throws it to one of his hench men.

"Black pine ...," the first henchman picked from the doll,"from the high mountains!"

Another henchman took the doll from the first and pulled out a piece of white hair, "White horse hair ... Imperial stallions."

The last henchman snatched the doll and sniffed it, "Sulphur ... from cannons."

Orochimaru nodded his head in approval, "This doll came from a village in the Pass up ahead, where the Imperial Army is waiting."

"We can easily avoid them, Lord Orochimaru," an archer proposed.

"No, the quickest way to the hokage is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her," Orochimaru gave a snake like smile.

* * *

-Hiro Camp at night-

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone SEES you?!" Kyuubi complained.

"Just because I look like a guy does not me I have to smell like one," Sakura said as she removed her clothing.

"So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. I kinda like that corn-chip smell," Kyuubi said with his back facing her as he waited for her to get in the water.

Sakura quickly jumps in the water with a splash and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok alright thats enough. Get out before you get all pruney and stuff," Kyuubi said as raised a towel toward her while looking the other way and placing one of his many tails above his eyes for extra measure.

"If your so worried go stand watch," Sakura said slightly annoyed.

**'Great now we got a guard dog,' Inner Sakura laughed.**

"Yeah, yeah," Kyuubi walked away while mocking her, "Stand watch, Kyuubi, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Hygiene."

Just three naked guys ran past Kyuubi laughing. Kyuubi stood there shocked at what he saw but finally snapped out of it.

"We're doomed! There're a couple of things I KNOW they're bound to notice!" Kyuubi yelled pulling at his ears, "Crikee I hate to say this but you go get Hyuga while I try to help Sakura."

Crikee saluted Kyuubi and ran off to find the Hyuga while Kyuubi went were the naked guys went.

* * *

Thx for reading. Sorry for it being short its late and I got class tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Its such a drag. thx again and don't for get to review.


	10. Chapter 10

So I am trying to update my older stories. And so heres one update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

-Hiro Camp at night-

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone SEES you?!" Kyuubi complained.

"Just because I look like a guy does not me I have to smell like one," Sakura said as she removed her clothing.

"So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. I kinda like that corn-chip smell," Kyuubi said with his back facing her as he waited for her to get in the water.

Sakura quickly jumps in the water with a splash and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok alright thats enough. Get out before you get all pruney and stuff," Kyuubi said as raised a towel toward her while looking the other way and placing one of his many tails above his eyes for extra measure.

"If your so worried go stand watch," Sakura said slightly annoyed.

**'Great now we got a guard dog,' Inner Sakura laughed.**

"Yeah, yeah," Kyuubi walked away while mocking her, "Stand watch, Kyuubi, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Che, hygiene."

Just as he said that four naked guys ran past Kyuubi laughing. Kyuubi stood there shocked at what he saw but finally snapped out of it.

"We're doomed! There're a couple of things I KNOW they're bound to notice!" Kyuubi yelled pulling at his ears, "Crikee I hate to say this but you go get Hyuga while I try to help Sakura."

Crikee saluted Kyuubi and ran off to find the Hyuga while Kyuubi went were the naked guys went.

* * *

Sakura sighed so happy to be able to take a bath and relax. Her lovely bubble was popped when she heard what sound like a herd of fangirls. Her eyes widen as she look towards where all the commotion was coming from. Her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw herd of guys running toward her. She quickly dunked as the male herd began to jump in the water. Sakura saw a lilypad float by her and grabbed it quickly and try to conceal her presence with it.

"Hey Saku!" the Uchiha called to her as she try to make her getaway, instead she flinched and looked towards the younger Uchiha and his friends.

"Oh, hi, guys," Sakura said with a forced smile,"I didn't know you were HERE," Sakura gave a chuckled nervously as she backed away slowly,"I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." Sakura tried to swim away but was cut off by the blondie.

"Come back here!" The blond one called after her as he swam towards her on his back.

**'Oh blondie is hot when he's all nice and wet,' Inner Sakura smirked.**

Sakura eye twitched at her Innerself and averted her eyes from the blonds well toned chest. She decided to look at his forehead and try to listen to why he called after her. It's not like she was on good terms with any of the guys infront of her so she was curious as to what the blond wanted.

He continued once he got her attention and swam closer to her, "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He said as he puffed out his chest. Another boy came up from behind Naruto and dunk his head under the water.

"Hey! My name is Inuzuka Kiba," the boy who was still pushing Naruto under water raised his hand for her to shake.

**'Woah who let the dog out. ARWOOH!' Inner Sakura howled with a grin.**

'That was so corny,' she thought to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes. She turned her gazed towards Kiba's out stretched hand.

"Hehe," was all she can said as she shook his hand. Once she released her hand she slowly swam back. Naruto was finally released from Kiba's hold and was gasping for air. Sakura was then bumped into some one behind her which made her look up.

"And I'm Akimichi Choji," he said as he looked down at her.

"Hello Choji," she said as she backed away from him a bit.

**'If he lost some weight I'd do him,' She said matter-of-factly. **Sakura inwardly shuddered at her other self. Sakura eyes widen when she heard some one get out of the water and climb on the rock next to them.

'No flipping way,' Sakura thought as she fought the blush that was raising up her neck. Sakura took a glimse and that was all that was needed to signed the deal at least for Inner Sakura.

**'Holy Frijoles!!! He has every right to be full of himself," Inner Sakura said as she began to bow many times, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy."**

Sakura got enough will power to move her hand slightly covering her face and look the other way.

"And I am Uchiha Sasuke king of the rock," Sasuke smirked with his arm crossed infront of his chest standing on the rock in his birthday-suit, "And their's nothing you girls can to about it."

**'...'**

Sakura mentally looked toward her innerself and notice she was on the floor bowing.

'What the hell are you bowing to?'

**'The king of course,' I.S. said looking up with stars in her eyes then it turned perverted, 'Little does he know we girls could do a lot to over throw him but I doubt he would complain about it.'**

"Oh yeah? Well I think Saku and I can take you!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he got into a fighting stance and slightly nudge her snapping her out of her inner thoughts.

"Yea we can easily over throw you!" Kiba said also getting into stance on the other side of Sakura.

Sakura slip back away from the boys and slowly began to swim away.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere," Sakura mumbled out loud.

**'I DO! I DO! Maybe behind those bushes and-..."**

"But Saku! We have to fight!" Kiba yelled as he look toward Sakura somewhat retreating form.

"YEAH! WE can't let TEME beat US!" Naruto cried out towards Sakura.

"No, we don't," she gave Naruto a glare and changed it to a small smile, "We could just close our eyes, and ... swim around!"

She made swimming notions as she said this, but Naruto was having none of it. He swam towards her and grasped her arm.

"C'mon! Don't' be such a ... OW! Something bit me!" he yelled as grabbing his bit butt cheek. Sakura looked behind Naruto to see what bit him. She was slightly shock to see her 'guard dog' now looked like a snake and was gagging.

"What a nasty ramen flavor." Kyuubi gagged out loud. Naruto turned toward the voice and saw the Kyuubi snake.

"SNAKE!!!" he cried out. Sasuke Choji and Kiba began to shriek like little girls. Sakura would have laughed but heard a whistle. She looked towards the source and saw Neji motioning to come towards him to get out of the water. Sakura was glad for the commotion and swam towards her other savior. Once she reached him, he had his back turned and held out a towel with his out stretched hand. She smiled gratefully toward her friend and grab the towel and wrapping it around her frame. She glanced back toward Naruto and the others. They were all huddled on the rock Sasuke was standing on earlier.

"Some King of the Rock," Naruto's voice rang out with sarcasm. After the comment Sasuke push Naruto off the rock and fell back in the water. Sakura shook her head at the childish act.

"Boy, that was close," Sakura said with a shudder.

"No, that was vile," a now drench Kyuubi gave Sakura a glare. He pulled out a tooth brush and toothpaste and began to scrub his tongue. He pointed the toothbrush toward the pinkette, "You owe me big!"

Neji chuckled at the fox that now looked like a drench kitten. He looked toward his friend who was shaking her head.

"I never want to see a naked man again," she said with a sigh. Right after her comment a herd of naked men ran by the three. When the herd cleared Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers, Neji had a smirk on his face and Kyuubi was annoyed.

**'You and our big mouth!' inner cried out trying to rub the image out of her eyes. **

"You know the saying _Saku:Never say Never_," Neji said in his wiseman voice. Sakura turned her gaze to her toward her other guardian.

"Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts," the fox said with a grunt and walk past the cross-dresser.

Sakura and Neji followed the pissed off fox. Sakura then realized something: when did Kyuubi learn to transform into a snake and how did Neji found her.

"Hey when you learn to transform into a snake and how did you know I was in trouble?" Sakura said as she pointed toward her guardian and friend.

"Well Lassie here told me you were in trouble," Neji said and he pulled out Crikee.

"Aw such a good crcket," Sakura said as she pet Crikee as he puffed up his chest in pride. Sakura turned toward Kyuubi, "What about you?"

"Well I had to do something while you trained. You can call a ninja now," he said giving her a foxy grin as they finally reached her tent. She shook her head and went into her tent to change.

* * *

Thx for reading. i hope you guys like the update. I'll try to update again soon. So tell me what you think with a review.


End file.
